


Lost With You

by Moera



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Decapitation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Of a Burned One, Post-Season/Series 01, Violence, seriously don't read this if you're sensitive to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: After the first attack of Burned Ones, they don't stop coming. So the students of Alfea have to do everything they can to keep the school, and each other, safe
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Lost With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr Prompts "If it weren't for the fact I'm terrified of hurting you, I'd be hugging you right now" and "You made yourself a target! I did what I had to" from user 'givethispromptatry'
> 
> There isn't enough Riven/Musa Fic on here, so I thought that needed fixing
> 
> Thank you Janna, for helping me with this fic ♥♥♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Burned Ones showed up at school, it took Bloom discovering new fire powers to stop them. After that they showed up more often. The teachers took according measures, upping the level of difficulty of their lessons, fairies and specialists alike. They didn’t have much free time, but even in those moments they didn’t have class, most people continued to train. Knowing the danger they were constantly in now, everyone wanted to be prepared the best they could.

One good thing that came from this, is that the fairies get physical training now too. Getting paired up with specialists, they’re supposed to learn how to fight without using their powers. And Riven got paired with Musa. He’s been interested in her since the day she started at Alfea. And now he has an excuse to spend more time with her, to get to know her. Over time, a great friendship forms between them. Musa’s quick wit keeps him on his toes and she isn’t afraid of him. Two things that make Riven even more infatuated with her.

Another thing that changed after the initial attack, is that all students take turns patrolling the school, outside the barrier. Every group has to have one mind fairy with them, to call for help over great distance, should they need it. And it just so happened that Riven is in the same group as Musa. Alongside them were two other specialists, Dane and Brandon, one earth fairy named Sam and a light fairy, whose name Riven has forgotten, if he’s being honest.

For now, every group came back safely. Some have seen Burned Ones from afar, but they didn’t get attacked. No one knows why they behaved so unnatural, but they were thankful for every group that got back safe. Still, the weird behaviour worried people. After the first attack they got a crash course on what Burned Ones were and how to fight them. So them acting opposite of what they’ve been told has been unsettling to some, downright terrifying to others.

Their patrol starts like it usually does. Musa mostly talks to the other fairies, and keeps her mind open to detect Burned Ones. Like the last few weeks she can feel them, but they stay away from them. She’s only half listening when Riven tells them to wait, and goes on alone.

When the Burned Ones start attacking them, Musa immediately sends a distress signal to Mrs. Dowling. Knowing there isn’t much more she could do with her mental powers, she takes the sword out of its sheath and uses every fighting technique she learned from Riven. One thing she can still do with her powers is keeping track of the other members of their group. They got spread out over several feet, but she can still see them. Except one. Riven is nowhere to be seen.

She can still feel him around, so he couldn’t be far. His emotions aren’t chaotic like they normally were. He is focused on surviving, so the only things she can feel are his rage, pain and his worry. Musa manages to decapitate the Burned One, another thing they learned early on would be effective in stopping them. Ignoring the nausea the sight of a headless body makes her feel, she checks on the others, deciding they would be fine on their own. She leaves to find Riven.

Following the sounds of fighting and the occasional grunt of pain, it doesn’t take her long to find Riven. He’s currently fighting two Burned Ones, another one tries to sneak up on him. This kind of logical thinking still confuses Musa, but she doesn’t waste time. She takes on the third Burned One. 

Musa feels a strong sense of exhaustion overcoming her and it takes her a moment to realize it isn’t her own. It belongs to Riven. Chancing a glance over at him, she notices that he takes more hits than normal and his own hits are coming slower than usual. Which was to be expected, they never had to fight for so long. She just hopes the reinforcements are coming soon.

As her Burned One goes down, another one dead, Riven screams in pain. She whirls around, facing him, a scream on her lips. “Riven!”. Rushing over to where he now lays on the ground, eyes and mouth scrunched together, holding his bloody side, she jumps over him. Now in front of the monsters, Musa does her best to fight them off. Trying to block the pain that crashes over her from Riven, and the rage she feels inside, she uses every trick she knows. Needing to protect Riven.

From a distance, she hears shouting. “Musa and Riven. Where are they?” It seems like the reinforcements are finally here. Not taking her eyes off of the Burned Ones, she screams “We’re here. Riven’s been hurt. Badly”, simultaneously sending out the same in a mental message.

The thud of footfalls near her and she almost sighs in relief. Two armed men, friends of Silva, take over the fight for her. Musa whirls around towards Riven, kneels down next to him, lets the sword fall down next to them. “Riv, can you hear me?”, she mutters, afraid she’s not going to get an answer. She takes his hand in hers, feels him softly squeeze, his eyes trying to focus on hers.

“Musa, you need to start taking his pain. It will calm his heartbeat and slow the spread of the toxins currently in his body”, Silva orders. Musa tightens the hold on Rivens hand, closes her eyes and focuses. Focuses on Riven, on what he means to her. Slowly she can feel pain going up her arms, so she focuses on her breathing too, to breathe through the pain and don’t stop taking it.

The rest of their group catches up to them. They rush to help the adults in their fight, but Silva calls the earth fairy back. “Sam, we need you here. Can you make some kind of stretcher from the roots? We need something to carry Riven back to school.”

Sam nods once, says “just give me a second”, and stretches out his hands. Roots burst through the ground, growing, forming an improvised stretcher. 

Silva spares a quick glance at him, a “Good job, Sam”, and turns back to Riven and Musa, still on the ground. “Musa, I need you to keep taking his pain until we’re in the greenhouses with Ben. No matter what happens, don’t let go.”

Musa takes a deep breath, before turning to Silva. “It would take more than a few Burned Ones to get me to let go of him now”. 

Silva gives her a small smile and calls the others to them. The Burned Ones that attacked Riven are now headless bodies lying on the ground. It has slowed the spread of the toxin too, but they need zambak to really get rid of it. “Dane and Brandon, you two will carry the stretcher with Riven. The rest of us will make sure nothing stops you from reaching the school. While the Burned Ones that attacked Riven are dead now, he still has a gaping wound and needs medical attention. So whatever happens, don’t stop until you’ve gotten him to the greenhouses. Ben will take care of him there.”

The boys lay Riven on the improvised stretcher and start the trek back to school grounds. Musa still holds his hand in hers, continuing to take all the pain she can manage while still needing to walk. Sounds from nearby fights are heard, but their group moves on without interfering. Now that reinforcements are there, they don’t need to worry about the others. They’ve been soldiers long enough and know how to deal with the remaining Burned Ones.

Musa can feel the relief washing through every one once they’ve crossed the barrier, once more safe from monsters. Still, they continue on silent, knowing it’s not the time yet to celebrate.

When they reach the greenhouses, Mr. Harvey and Terra are already waiting for them, ushering them inside. There they lay Riven on what looks like an examination table stolen from the nursery station. Silva gives the short version of what happened, while Mr. Harvey gets rid of the armour covering Riven’s upper body.

Musa flinches so hard she almost lets go of Riven’s hand at the sight in front of her. If the amount of blood on his clothes wasn’t worrying enough, the sight of his ribs showing through the open wound sure does. A groan of pain brings her back to the present and she resumes taking Riven’s pain, while Mr. Harvey and Terra tend to his wounds. She doesn’t stop when she starts to feel dizzy, from all the pain she takes. The zambak seems to hurt Riven more than the actual wound did, making her want to scream at them to stop, aren’t they seeing that they’re hurting him? But she knows that it’s necessary, so she bites her tongue, lifts a hand to Riven’s cheek and focuses on the feeling of his stubble under her fingers.

Soon after, they’re left alone. Mr. Harvey is still rummaging through the greenhouse somewhere, but the others have left. Silva probably to report to Mrs. Dowling. Musa doesn’t know what the others are doing, but she wouldn’t care either way. The only one she cares about right now is the boy in front of her, having fallen unconscious from pain. It’s stopped her from taking any pain, as he’s currently not feeling any, but she hasn’t let go of his hand or his cheek. She needs the reassurance that he’s alive. That he will be okay. That she hasn’t lost him before he was truly hers. She lays her arms on the table next to Riven, placing her head on top, planning to only rest her eyes for a minute.

It’s the next morning when she wakes up from rays of the sun streaming her face. She’s reluctant to open her eyes, afraid of what state Riven will be in when she does. In her mind, with her eyes closed, he looks like he always did. Full of confidence, always a smirk on his lips, a warmth in his eyes.

A soft squeeze on her hand makes her open her eyes and lift her head faster than she thought she could. “Riven’s awake!”, she thinks. A wide smile taking over her face, being mirrored in a smaller way on his face. She takes her time to look him over. The wound is still covered so she can’t say if it healed any, but over all he looks more alive than he did when she fell asleep, so she counts that as a win.

Her staring gets interrupted, when Riven asks “Did you stay here all night?” A smirk once again on his face.

Musa lifts her head, looking in his eyes and seeing the warmth there she’s used to seeing there whenever he looks at her, but was missing yesterday. “What do you think? If it weren’t for the fact I’m terrified of hurting you, I’d be hugging you right now.” 

Riven’s smile softens at that. “What a shame. We definitely have to get back to that later though.” Musa simply squeezes his hand in response.

Now that she knows Riven is going to be okay, she allows herself to think over the events of yesterday again. How their patrol had been going as always, until Riven told them to wait and went ahead alone. How that was when the attacks started. She furrows her brow, hoping she’s wrong, that Riven will deny it. But she can’t deny what she saw.

“You’ve made yourself a target!”, she exclaims, anger in her voice and hurt in her eyes.

Riven’s smile falls too, he looks away. “I did what I had to do.”

Musa lets go of his hand and raises to her feet. “Bullshit! They weren’t attacking us. So why did you approach them? Alone!”

Riven still refuses to look at her. “They would’ve attacked us sooner or later. It would’ve been inevitable. So why risk being surprised by an attack from them?”

“I don’t know if you realize this, Riven, but you almost died! So yes, it would’ve been better to leave them the hell alone.”

Riven mumbles something that sounds like he’s justifying his actions, but she can’t understand him. “Don’t be shy now. Speak up and tell me what you think justifies risking your life.”

A few seconds nothing happens, and she’s about to repeat herself, when Riven turns towards her again and says “You. Your safety justifies me risking my life.”

Musa’s eyes widen and she takes a step closer. “What do you mean? What do I have to do with that?” Her heart beats faster, his eyes mirror the hope she’s feeling herself.

“Come on, you’re a mind fairy. This is your one time permission to read my mind, to know why I would risk my life time and time again for you.”

“You know it doesn’t work that way, right? I can’t read your mind.” Nevertheless, she focuses on his emotions, sorting through them. The warmth she usually feels coming from him is stronger than usual, due to his mental shields being down for once. She feels his affection for her, his worry about losing her, his determination to make sure nothing happens to her. She feels everything she feels for him.

She takes another step forward, now standing next to the exam table again, reaching out a hand to touch his. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Riven lets out a bitter laugh. “What do you think? You’re way out of my league. I’m lucky you even consider me a friend. How could I ever ask for more?”

She sighs, rests her second hand back on his cheek, stroking it. “We need to have a talk about your sense of self worth. But that’s not important right now. You’re an idiot if you think I don’t reciprocate your feelings.”

Riven starts to protest again, so Musa leans forward and softly lays her lips against his, giving him the chance to back out if he wants to. He doesn’t, he leans forward and deepens the kiss.

When they pull back for air, Musa says “We’re going to have this talk. But for now, just focus on recovering. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

Riven gives her a soft smile and kisses her again.


End file.
